Feelings for you
by RosesAreOrange
Summary: Nudge loves Iggy, Iggy loves Nudge they finally admit it! Fluffy 3 shot! R
1. Nudge's thoughts

Disclaimer – I do not own any of these characters but I wish I did! I love Nudge and Iggy!

Nudge loves Iggy, Iggy loves Nudge neither one will tell the other. Just a fluffy little three shot I thought of. Rate and Review please guys! This is my first fanfic.

Nudges POV:

Hi, I'm Nudge and I'm completely and uncontrollably in love with Iggy. I don't know when it all started, but I know I've loved him for ages. I really missed him when he went to live with his parents and hated him being away from me. I guess that's when I realised. I love everything about him, his eyes, his hair, his smile and even his voice. He's cared for me and been on my side and stuck by me, when Max and Fang and Angel team up against me.

He can't see the way I look at him, and I can't bring myself to tell him how I feel. Why wreck the friendship? I know he wouldn't like me, I'm too young and I talk too much, and have zero interest in bombs. He thinks I'm a baby, but I'm not I'm a young woman and I can be mature. I want to tell him but the rejection would be too painful to bear and I'd have to leave the flock just to stop the cold looks I'd get. I'm jealous of what Max and Fang have, I hate seeing them together. I also hate seeing Ella flirt with Iggy, sure he takes no notice but still, it makes me mad! He should be with me, going out to the movies on a Friday, going to the beach and watching the sun set or just cwtching up on the sofa watching a rom-com. Doing all the stuff couples do. But instead whenever we watch a movie it's about guns and stuff. We're only alone when Max and Fang go out, but then Iggy is 'babysitting' me, Gazzy and Angel.

Well I'm fed up! Tomorrow I'm going to tell him how I feel!


	2. I know shes beautiful even if I'm blind

Hi, I'm Iggy. You know the blind mutant bird kid who can feel colours. Well apart from all that stuff I have a bit of a problem. I'm having a bit of girl trouble. See there's this really amazing girl I like, no love. But she doesn't know, it's obvious she doesn't like me back. Never in a million years would she like me back.

I want to tell her how I feel so badly, but I couldn't bear the rejection. She's out of my league. She's Nudge and I'm Iggy. She's smart, funny, kind, caring, a great friend and I know even without seeing her that she's beautiful.

I should probably just give up, she's out of my league. I should just move on to someone I have a chance with, but I can't. Nudge is everything to me, how can I just give up?

Another girl likes me too, maybe I should give it a shot with her. But she's not Nudge, she's not any of the things Nudge is. So how could I be with her, knowing that I had no feelings for her? How could I lie to her every day? How could I play with Ella's heart and not feel guilty?

Ok so yeah I like Nudge. She's always there for me, she makes me feel better when I'm down. She's my best friend and somewhere along the line I fell for her. I know I can't see her but I always think about her. I love the way she constantly talks and the way she sings in the shower and I always listen to whatever she's got to say even if it is a lot of nonsense.

It breaks my heart to think of her with someone else, but it's bound to happen. She's perfect and someone is bound to realise and ask her out before I get enough courage to ask her myself.

All I want to do is hug her, hold her in my arms and kiss her. I want to be the one she loves. I know there's an age difference but that doesn't matter! I need Nudge, I love her and tomorrow I am going to tell her!


	3. Cooking day!

Nudges POV

I slowly blinked open my eyes, light was streaming through my window. I turned and looked at the bed to the left off mine. It was empty, Angel had already gotten up. I slowly pulled myself into a sitting position and rubbed my eyes. Bird's were singing outside the window, and the sun was shining beautifully outside. It was a perfect day. The perfect day to confess my love for Iggy. Grinning I jumped out of bed and shivered as my toes hit the cold wooden floor boards.

I pulled on my favourite jeans and dug a pink t-shirt out from the bottom of my wardrobe. I glanced in the mirror, my hair looked great. I didn't need to straighten it at all! I quickly brushed it and walked barefoot out of my room. I walked into the kitchen and saw Iggy standing at the sink.

'Good morning Nudge.' He smiled turning to face me. He looked great, his blonde hair was falling in his eyes perfectly and drawing attention to them. I must have been starring for a while because Iggy asked.

'Nudge, you there?' I nodded and blushed.

'Do you want breakfast?' He asked, gesturing to a box of cereal.

'No thanks' I replied. I felt so sick, I was going to tell Iggy I loved him in just a few minutes. My stomach was doing somersaults , I couldn't eat, I would be sick.

'Ok' Iggy smiled before turning around and beginning the washing up.

'So, where's the rest of the flock?' I asked curiously.

'They've gone to the beach. Angel was nagging Max to take her. So she agreed and dragged along Fang. Once Gazzy had heard the word 'Sand' he nearly wet himself in excitement. I think he was going to build a sandcastle fort and then install real cannons that explode.' Iggy explained laughing at the thought of the other children running away from Gazzy's 'Fort'. I laughed too then I realised something.

'So it's just me and you all day then?' I asked casually.

'Yep' he replied, finishing the washing up and turning to face me. 'What do you want to do?'

'I don't mind.' I replied. Which was true, as long as I got to spend the day with Iggy I didn't mind.

'It's up to you' Iggy announced leaning against the counter.

'How about a cooking day?' I asked.

'Cool, sounds like a plan.' He agreed grinning. 'What do you want to make, cookies?'

'Yeah!' I squealed.

'Ok, but we'll need to go shopping to get some stuff first.' Iggy informed me.

'Meet here in 15 minutes?' I asked.

'Ok, cool.' Iggy grinned. I left the kitchen and wandered off to find my bag, thinking about how to tell Iggy.


	4. Bridgets got nerve!

**Wow guys, sorry for not updating in so long. I just completely forgot all about the story! Oh well on it goes, little cliffy for you guys too!**

Iggy and I landed gracefully in the small alley just a few blocks away from the supermarket. We walked quickly along the streets and entered the shop. I walked along the first isle looking for the flour, then I noticed that they had moved everything around since the last time we'd been here.

'Watch out Iggy, they've moved everything around.' I informed him turning around quickly.

We walked a few steps before Iggy asked.

'Nudge will you guide me?' He asked blushing slightly.

'Yeah I guess.' I replied blushing, feeling grateful Iggy couldn't see it. I reached for his hand and began walking again. Iggy laced his fingers through mine, sending a shiver up my spine.

'Thanks Nudge' Iggy smiled.

'We made it through the whole shop, Iggy held a basket in his spare hand while I grabbed the ingredients with my spare hand. We got to the till and Iggy out the basket on the conveyer belt. A blonde girl who looked about fourteen was working behind the till. When she noticed Iggy, she smiled smugly.

'Hey hot stuff.' She flirted. 'I'm Britney, fancy going out sometime?' She asked winking. Which was a bit lost on Iggy, since he can't see. 'You can ditch her.' Britney smirked gesturing to me.

'No thanks. I have everything right here.' Iggy grinned wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him. I turned as red as a tomato and my legs went to jelly, Iggy must have noticed because he held me up.

'Seriously?' Britney asked, sticking her nose up at me.

'Yeah' Iggy replied leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. I nearly fainted there and then.

'Suit yourself.' Bridget shrugged as she shoved the scanned items into a bag. Iggy shoved a twenty into her hand and grabbed a bag pulling me along with him.

My head was still spinning as we flew home. Oh my god, Iggy kissed me! We flew home in silence. Iggy landed gracefully but I stumbled slightly.

We took the groceries into the kitchen and shoved them on the table.

'Ready to get started?' Iggy asked tossing me an apron.

'Yeah.' I replied throwing the pink apron on and tying it up.

'Good.' Iggy replied shoving a red apron over his head. 'Can you tie this up for me Nudge?' he asked.

'Sure.' I replied blushing again. I moved forward and grabbed the two strips of fabric. My small hands gracefully tied them up and accidently brushed Iggy's back in the process. A small smile broke out on his face a small blush began to creep up onto his cheeks, which he quickly hid by turning around. I finished tying the knot and pulled away.

Ten minutes later everything was set up and we were just adding the flour.

'I have an itchy wing' Iggy randomly announced, spreading his left wing. He flapped it and knocked the bag of flour out of my hands. It flew a metre into the air and came crashing down on Iggy's head covering him with flour.

We both started laughing hysterical. Iggy pulled his apron off, then brushed his clothes and hair off with a tea towel.

'You missed a spot.' I told him giggling. I walked towards him and stood on my tip toes. Reaching up I brushed the last little bit of flour out of his sandy hair.

I felt Iggy wrap his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. Iggy lifted up my chin and kissed me softly. It was a short kiss and we broke apart after a few seconds. Iggy pulled me closer again and hugged me tightly. I stood on my tip toes again and whispered 'I love you' into Iggy's ear. He smiled and whispered back 'I love you too.' We leant in and kissed again.

'Oh my god!' Gazzy shouted from the doorway.

'Damn' I muttered.

'Uggggh.' Iggy groaned.

And then Max walked in...

**And...REVIEW!**


	5. Lets run away

**I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in absolutely ages! But I promise to start updating more regularly.**

**Nudge's POV **

'Iggy, what the hell do you think you're doing?' Max screamed. 'She is practically your sister, she's nearly 3 years younger than you!'

'So what? I love Nudge, and just because she's younger than me, doesn't mean I can't be with her!' Iggy shouted back.

'It's wrong Iggy. Just plain wrong!' Max shrieked.

'Oh yeah?' I hissed, speaking for the first time. 'You're such a hypocrite! You and Fang are secretly dating!'

'That's it! Both of you are grounded, now go to your rooms!' Max ordered.

We both trudged up the stairs, under the watchful eye of Fang, and each entered our separate bedrooms, slamming the doors behind us.

I threw myself onto the bed, and sobbed into my pillow. Everything had been perfect, until Max had shown up. I thought she loved me, and wanted the best for me. But, I can see now, that she's only interested in herself and Fang. Angel has always been her favourite, that's always been obvious. The Gasman has always had to compete for attention, maybe that's why he's always blowing things up, to vent his anger. They've never been interested in me or Iggy either. Iggy has always been a nuisance in Max's eyes. Constantly needing directions to get out of places, because he's blind, through no fault of his own. Only useful for cooking, and babysitting when Max and Fang have a date. Then finally me, just chatterbox Nudge who's always in the way.

'Nudge.' I soft voice whispered, pulling me out of my thoughts. I lifted my head up and smiled as I saw Gazzy. He's always been my little boy. I look after him, I read to him, watch T.V with him, and give him hugs when he argues with Iggy. He smiled at me, knowing I was okay.

'Nudge, what's going to happen now? Are you and Iggy going to leave?' He asked, obviously shaken up by the fact that, the only two flock member who pay him any attention might be running away.

'Of course not Gazzy, where did you get that idea?' I asked.

'Well, Iggy asked to borrow my backpack, so he could pack 'supplies'. When I gave it to him, he put clothes and food and a first aid kit inside.' Gazzy explained. 'He also asked me to come and see you and give you this.' He whispered, handing me a piece of crumpled paper.

I unfolded it and immediately recognised Iggy's scribbled hand writing.

**Nudge. I love you, and I know if we stay here we can't be together. Max hates me, and I'm pretty sure Fang does too. So i'm running away, tonight. I want you to come with me, so we can be together. If you decide to come, meet me on the roof at midnight. Don't tell anyone.**

**Love Iggy.**

**P.S. Pack light.**

Short and to the point, typical Iggy. I looked up into the Gasman's worried eyes and smiled weakly.

'Looks like we are leaving Gazzy.'

'No, Nudge you can't go. You can't leave me!' Gazzy protested, tears forming in his eyes.

'Leave you?' I asked confused. 'What are you talking about Gazzy? You're coming with us.' I explained.

'Really?' He asked, grinning.

'Really.' I confirmed.

'Yes!' He grinned, punching the air.

'Now listen to me Gaz, you have to do exactly what I tell you.' I ordered.

'Okay Nudge.' He grinned.

'First you need to pack everything you need. Spare clothes and underwear, spare shoes, your toothbrush and some food. Put it all into your red backpack and then leave it under your bed. Then come down to dinner, and eat as much as you can, because trust me you'll need it later. After dinner take a bath and go to bed. At midnight Iggy will wake you up and you have to tiptoe through the house and get up onto the roof without being caught. Okay?' I asked.

'Yep.' He grinned.

'Also, make sure you don't think about running away when your around Angel.'

Gazzy nodded and climbed down from my bed.

'And make sure you tell Iggy you're coming to.' I reminded him.

Just as he was opening the door, I called him back.

' Oh and one more thing.' I announced.

'Yeah?' Gazzy asked.

'Tell Iggy I love him.'


End file.
